1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to paper handling, and more particularly to apparatus that processes business forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of machinery has been developed to handle printed forms on a commercial basis. For example, machines that fold sheets of paper into different configurations are well known and in widespread use. Such machines, usually called "folders", are capable of creating C, V, Z, eccentric C, eccentric Z, and double parallel folds in paper sheets at high speeds.
It is also well known to seal the folded sheets each to itself. For that purpose, strips of adhesive are applied at desired locations on the sheets. The modern tendency is to use pressure sensitive adhesives. After a sheet with pressure sensitive adhesive strips has been folded, it is fed to a sealer machine. In the sealer machine, pressure is applied to the adhesive strips. The applied pressure activates the adhesive and causes the sheet to adhere to itself along the strips. Exemplary pressure sealer apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,841 assigned to Bescorp Inc. of Dover, N.H.
In the past, folders and pressure sealer machines were normally distinct and independent pieces of equipment. Although certain models of pressure sealers were compatible with certain models of folders, a folder-sealer machine installation usually required custom engineering to make the two machines work together properly. In addition, the prior individual folders and pressure sealers were relatively expensive. They were also bulky and heavy. Consequently, purchasing and installing prior folder and sealer machines was a costly and time consuming project.
Another major disadvantage of prior folder and sealer machines is that the forms were under little, if any, control as they passed from the folder to the sealer machine. Usually, the folded forms emerged from the folder onto a conveyor belt, which transported them to the sealer. While on the conveyor belt, friction was often the only means used to maintain the forms at the desired alignment necessary for proper input into the sealer. The result was that the forms could skew as they traveled to the sealer. Some conveyors had wheels that rode on top of the forms to help keep them properly aligned. The top wheels, however, did not completely prevent the forms from skewing. A skewed form would jam the sealer and cause a pile-up of forms upstream, which required unproductive down time to clear.
In addition to the mentioned problems pertaining to folder and sealer equipment as used together, there was a disadvantage of prior folders themselves. That disadvantage pertained to the mounting of the folding rollers in the machine frame. In many designs, the folding rollers, once installed, were very difficult to remove. Hence, replacing worn or damaged folding rollers was a time consuming chore.
Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Grand Island, N.Y., markets a compact folding and sealing mailing system under the trademark SpeediSealer. Although the Moore machine possesses several desirable features, there nevertheless is considerable room for further improvement to folding and sealing equipment.